falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas White
"right. so give up the cash and the stash, or Mr .357 here is gonna give you a kiss." -Thomas during a stick up One of the most notorious criminals in a city of crime, Thomas White is the best stick-up kid in the business. Beloved by the people, that still won't save him if any of his past victims found him. Childhood The only son of farmers, Thomas was raised to be patient, hard-working, kind, and an early riser. Only three of those would follow him throughout his life. He started getting in trouble when he was twelve when he stole some seeds from a neighbor that refused to trade for them with his family. He was spanked when his father found out and made to labour on the ne ighbor's farm. Thomas didn't understand this; he only did it to help his parents and they punished him for it? He continued to steal but made sure he was not discovered to avoid punishment. His efforts failed however when his father was tilling a new plot where Thomas hid his loot and confronted him about it. Thomas and his father quickly got into a argument and Thomas ran off with only the clothes on his back and his varmit .22 pistol. Wandering until nightfall Thomas realized he was lost. Trying to retrace his steps confused him even more, so he slept huddled in a mostly intact town house. He awoke to the sound of molerats eating something. Making sure his .22 was loaded, he went to investigate. After shooting and killing one one creature the rest scattered and Thomas saw that they were eating a body. When he investigated it he found a duffle bag full of mixed chems with Hwice stenciled on it. The man had no weapons and appeared to have been shot and dumped there. After eating the molerat and burying the man, Thomas continued wandering around until he found a small market. He took the bag to a merchant and knew by his reaction that he found something good. He jumped at the 50 caps the man offered and bought some food and tools and went back to the house he found and began to fill in the gaps in it. On the way back however another young man apporoached him however and asked him if the merchant was his uncle. When Thomas said no, the other young man laughed and said he got ripped off. A little annoyed, Thomas asked him what he meant. The young man introduced himself as Adam and said that the bag was worth around six hundred caps. Angered that the merchant would be so greedy Thomas started marching back to the market. Adam stopped him however, and told him he would be hung if he robbed him in broad daylight, and offered to help him, if he got some of the money. Thomas agreed and Adam layed out the plan. When the merchant returned home that night he opened the door to his shack and was surprised a man in a mask inside with a pistol pointed at him. before he could cry out, something struck him on the back of the head. Adam, who was the one behind him, quickly tied him up and gagged him before they searched and robbed the place. When they finally returned to thomas' shelter and split the loot, they each came out with over 500 hundreds caps each, and have been best friends ever since. Current status Since that first job, Thomas and Adam have put together the network of buyers and fences, with Thomas the one doing the actual stick ups, and Adam the one finding out the whos and wheres of shipments and valuables. Their headquarters is still Thomas' townhouse which is now in much better shape. He has actually met his parents again but they failed to recognize him and he didn't think they would approve of his lifestyle. Their group has grown with the recruitment of a few of the friends they made, bringing them up to six, usually as lookouts, but also helping Adam or Thomas on occassion. Perhaps the greatest threat of death for Thomas isn't the robberies, but his late night Liasions with a girl of a certain tribe. He first thought she was just some girl but found out quickly that she was the daughter of the Chief. The added stress of sneaking around avoiding her guards has made him sloppy, not enough where he has blown a job, but if he is distracted anything can happen... Category:Characters